


Indiscernible

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (from a random citizen of bricksburg and the cities that follow it), Character Study, Gen, Identity, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: A citizen of Bricksburg (of Apocalypseburg) (of Syspocalypstar) runs across the man whose face matches every other face in the database.An examination of how that kind of everyman-ism would physically manifest.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Indiscernible

**Author's Note:**

> this one's just a brief study; it's interesting to think about emmet being generic enough to fool facial scanners, but when you take that into a more human context... it makes for this.

The first time you meet him, it is in Bricksburg. He's smiling, he greets you, holding instructions in his hand. He walks along with a measured bounce, keeping perfectly within the bounds of the city's rules.

And that would be it. But there's something about him, strange and unknown.

You look at his face as he smiles at you, but you can place no features. What color are his eyes? What shape is his nose? What color is his skin? Does he have any quirks? Anything at all? You can't tell. He is simply... average. Perfectly so. Nothing about his face is in any way notable, aside from the lack of notability. You get the sense that he doesn't know he has this effect on others, but his impossibly unremarkable smile is bright.

The moment you pass him, his face out of sight, you can barely remember any feature he might have had. Nothing you can place, nothing you can remember.

But you put it out of your mind. One of the instructions is to stay away from weird stuff.

-

The second time, it's in the broken remains of Bricksburg. The Master Builder with the streaks in her hair has been asking for name suggestions, but the only one that seems to be sticking is Apocalypseburg. Your life is vastly changed, but you continue onwards regardless.

He greets you with that same sunny demeanor, that same unremarkable face. His clothes are the same, albeit a little worn, and he smiles. Does he fully realize what the world has become? Wasn't he some kind of hero?

You watch him leave, still not recalling a face, and he cheerfully steps out of the way of someone with a knife. Maybe he does know, but you can't tell.

Once again, you put him out of your mind.

-

The third time, it's in Syspocalypstar, and this time, you see his face.

You wouldn't even recognize him if you didn't know better. His mannerisms are vastly different, his hair longer, his arms bare. He walks with new confidence, less bounce, but his voice is still familiar. Rougher, but the same.

He greets you with a little nod, a cocky grin. His eyes are a blazing green, smile sharp, cheeks dotted with stubble and freckles.

For the first time, you actually speak to him. He puffs out his chest a little in pride at the recognition. You ask how he got his face to settle, and he looks confused. Maybe he really didn't know.

You ask his name. It was Emmet, wasn't it?

As you say the word 'Emmet', his face flashes unrecognizable for the briefest moment before settling back on the features he'd had before. He corrects you. His name is Rex.

You're not sure what to make of it, but you don't have time to ask anything else before Rex moves on, still with that confident stride. You wonder if it's real. If the features he settled with are real.

This time, you don't put it out of your mind. You wonder. But there are no answers to be found, and you move forward.


End file.
